Complaciendote
by Kaiss
Summary: The Sadness Story Contest". Bella descubre que esta enferma y a la vez embarazada, le dicen que lo mejor seria deshacerse del bebe, pero su prometido, Edward, no esta muy de acuerdo y la obliga a tener a ese bebe aunque ponga en riesgo su propia vida.


N/A: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Las palabras escritas en letra cursiva, fueron tomadas directamente de una pagina de informaciones, (espero no sea "ilegal")

toda la informacion referente a esta enfermedad es TOTALMENTE CIERTA, nada relacionado a esta enfermedad es inventado.

**

* * *

**

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:** **Complaciendote**

**Autor: Kaiss**

**Pareja: Edward&Bella**

**Summary: Bella descubre que esta enferma y a la vez embarazada, le dicen que lo mejor seria deshacerse del bebe, pero su prometido, Edward, no esta muy de acuerdo y la obliga a tener a ese bebe aunque ponga en riesgo su propia vida.**

**Rating: M**

**Número de palabras: 3.732**

*******

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 27 años, vivo con mi hermosa novia Bella, en Arizona, soy profesor de musica y ella es profesora de Kinder, asi es, ambos compartimos el amor por la enseñanza, estamos comprometidos, y aunque el dinero que ganamos no es mucho esperamos casarnos para finales de año.

Aunque ella es 2 años menor que yo, crei que no aceptaria casarse conmigo por considerarse joven aun, pero no fue asi, de hecho estamos viviendo juntos.

Nunca consideramos nuestros problemas de dinero como algo importante o grave, de hecho nos reiamos de las "limitaciones" que debiamos tener de vez en cuando si queriamos pagar el arriendo del departamento, la luz, hacer el mercado, todo ese tipo de cosas, hasta ahora.

Ella tiene un sentido del humor increible, cuando solo podemos comprar la comida necesaria, y ella quiere un dulce u otra cosa en especial pero no podemos permitírnoslo dice cosas como "bueno, al menos me ahorrare esas calorias".

Cualquier otra mujer se molestaría, me insultaría y hasta me dejaria, por la falta de dinero, pero ella no, aunque he pensado cambiar de profesion y trabajo para algo que me de mejores beneficios, ella se niega diciendo que no debo abandonar lo que amo solo porque no podamos tener lujos, que estaria mal que renunciara a lo que amo solo por dinero, que mientras estemos juntos, esa clase de problemas estaran en segundo plano.

Esas pequeñas cosas son las que cada dia me enamoran mas de ella, es comprensiva, cariñosa y es sin duda la mejor persona que jamas conocí, cualquier hombre seria feliz tan solo con poder estar a su lado.

Justo ahora estamos en el hospital, yo me encuentro sentado junto a Bella esperando que el doctor nos llame para decirnos que es lo que ella tiene.

Hace poco menos de un mes comenzo a portarse de manera extraña; siempre estaba cansada y parecía débil, bajo de peso aunque comia en exceso, siempre tenia sed, queria orinar todo el tiempo y decia que tenia problemas en la vista, que veia mal, le pesaban los ojos, estaba de muy mal humor, y todas esas cosas que indicaban que algo andaba realmente mal con ella.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no preste atención a cuando la secretaria nos llamaba.

-Edward, Bella, pueden pasar el doctor Siobhan les espera. Nos llamo Renata, la agradable secretaria del doctor.

Le dedique una sonrisa y mire sobre mi hombro para darme cuenta de que ella, mi angel personal se encontraba dormida mientras se abrazaba a mi.

-Bella, cariño---le llame----despierta, el doctor nos espera.

Ella gruño y fruncio el entrecejo para luego estirarse.

-Bien---gruño---mas vale que tenga buenas noticias.

Rei. Ella destetaba que la despertasen y mas cuando estaba cansada.

El dia que habiamos venido por primera vez, no querían atendernos porque habia ocurrido un grave accidente y el hospital se encontraba colapsado, Ese dia Bella estaba desmayada, me preguntaron que habia ocurrido y al decir "no lo se, llegue a casa y la encontré asi" dijeron "si no es nada grave por favor llévela a otro lugar", me negaba a irme, estaba asustado y temia que fuese algo malo y la espera la empeorase, asi que decidi pedir ayuda hasta que el amable doctor Siobhan decidio ayudarme. Desde entonces el ha sido nuestro medico tratante.

-Buenos Dias, doctor Siobhan. Saludamos al unísono.

-Buenos Dias, por favor tomen asiento.

Ambos nos sentamos.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo me encuentra doctor?. Pregunto Bella sonriendo.

El doctor paso su mirada de ella y se detuvo en la mía, mirándome fijamente, dándome a entender silenciosamente que algo no estaba bien.

Lo recuerdo, fue esa la mirada que puso cuando Bella le indico los síntomas que tenia.

Suspire.

-Bueno, no es facil lo que voy a decirles pero, Bella tienes Diabetes--dijo mirándola fijamente-- es una enfermedad que no se cura, pero se puede controlar, si se siguen las recomendaciones indicadas.

En ese momento ella tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. Estaba asustada, lo sabia.

Al ver nuestros rostros, el prosiguió.

-Se que no es facil, pero como ya te dije, es controlable.

-¿P-podria, explicarme todo esto mejor? Por favor, susurro Bella.

-_La diabetes es una enfermedad que se caracteriza por un aumento de la cantidad de azúcar en la sangre. Este aumento ocurre porque la insulina que produce el diabético, no puede lograr que el azúcar de la sangre pase a las células para producir la energía que necesita el organismo. Las operaciones quirúrgicas, la ingestión de ciertas drogas, las enfermedades del hígado o del páncreas, los embarazos que presentan algún problema, las emociones y la menopausia son factores que pueden acelerar la aparición de la diabetes en personas que ya tienen predisposición a padecerla._ Dijo mirándonos fijamente.

Ambos nos observamos detenidamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctor? ¿Bella esta enferma del páncreas o el hígado?, pregunte, temiendo una respuesta.

-No, quiero decir que Bella esta embarazada y su embarazo es de alto riesgo. Dijo mirandola fijamente.

En ese preciso momento sollozos secos comenzaban a salir de su garganta mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

No podia con esto, ¿estaba enferma? … ¿estaba embarazada? ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto?

Queria llorar, gritar, aventar cosas, golpear algo … pero solo podia mantener la calma y transmitirle la seguridad y tranquilidad a Bella que necesitaba pero que aun asi yo no poseia en este momento.

-¿Qué debemos hacer doctor?. Pregunte con la voz rasposa.

-_Bueno para la diabetes lo mejor seria el cumplimiento de la dieta, de los medicamentos y los cuidados indicados. La dieta incluye casi todos los alimentos que se consumen normalmente, menos las jaleas, cajetas, miel de abejas, jugos enlatados, refrescos gaseosos, chocolates y maní. _Tambien es recomendable el uso de insulina a la hora de hacerse alguna herida o simplemente para regular su nivel de azucar.

-Pero Doctor he oido que la insulina es un tratamiento costoso y por desgracia nosotros no estamos muy bien económicamente. Dijo Bella.

-Eso lo se, por eso Bella deberas cuidarte mucho, no solo porque no podras administrarte insulina si no tambien porque estas embarazada, tienes alrededor de un mes de embarazo. Felicidades.

No pude evitar reir ante el comentario.

Aunque la cara de Bella era de completa concentración cuando pregunto.

-¿Mi hijo sera diabetico?

-_Bueno Comúnmente es hereditaria, si uno de los padres es diabético, uno o varios de sus hijos son diabéticos_. Aunque hay algunas excepciones.

-Por supuesto Isabella, que debes tener mucho cuidado referente a lesiones, golpes, heridas y todo ese tipo de cosas, hasta lo que consideres mas insignificante puede volverse muy peligroso. añadio

El resto de la mañana transcurrió asi, estuvimos durante 2 horas hablando con el sobre el tipo de precauciones que deberíamos tomar, los riesgos que habian y todo ese tipo de cosas, en cuanto el doctor pronuncio la palabra "amputación" a Bella casi le da un desmayo, después de oir eso prometió ser lo mas cuidadosa posible respecto a los "incidentes" que siempre tenia.

Al llegar a casa Bella estaba muy pensativa, se negaba a hablar conmigo, parecía como si estuviese en medio de una lucha silenciosa con ella misma, como si tratase de tomar una difícil decisión.

Cada uno permaneció en silencio durante el resto del dia, decidí romper el hielo mientras estábamos acostados ya listos para dormir.

-Bella cariño, se que esto es difícil pero mira el lado bueno, ¡vamos a tener un hijo!. Dije sonriendo.

Aunque estuviese la enfermedad de Bella de por medio, no podia evitar sentir una enorme alegría por el hecho de ser padre.

Ella me miro fríamente.

Solo se limito a bufar y darme la espalda mientras se arropaba y cerraba los ojos.

**********

Después de esa noticia, los dias pasaban y las cosas entre Bella y yo cambiaban, ya no hablábamos como antes, discutíamos por casi todo, no durábamos mucho tiempo en la misma habitación, nos dábamos miradas de reproche, cuando me acerca a ella para acariciar su aun plano vientre ella se aleja y me miraba reprobatoriamente.

Ese dia decidí salir antes del colegio para tratar de hacer las pases con Bella, pero al llegar a casa me encontre con algo que realmente no esperaba…

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Bella cariño estas bien?. Dije mientras corria junto a ella, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo junto al sofá hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Estaba sentada con un pequeño short y una camisa de pijama y abrazaba sus piernas.

Me acerque velozmente a ella y la abrase.

-¡SUELTAME EDWARD! ¡SUELTAME!. Dijo mientras se alejaba de mi.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE CONTIGO? ¡SOLO TRATO DE AYUDARTE MALDITA SEA!

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, nunca antes le habia hablado asi y me sentia mal por ello, pero no pude evitarlo,

-¿quieres saber que ocurre?—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me hacia frente—me ocurre que no puedo con esto, no puedo pasar un maldito minuto sin pensar en que estoy jodidamente enferma,¿quieres saber que mas me ocurre? ¡no te soporto! ¡no soporto ver como te ilusionas con este bebe! ¡no puedo ver que quieras a este bebe cuando yo no lo hago!. Me dijo de la manera mas fria y calmada.

No podia dar credito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cómo que no queria al bebe? ¿a que se refería con eso? ¿acaso…? ¿acaso ella queria … ? ¿queria abortar?

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso Bella? ¿ de que demonios estas hablándome? tu no …¿tu no estaras pensando en abortar … o si?. Pregunte con la voz ya ronca.

De solo pensar en ese hecho mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, la garganta comenzo a picarme y mi respiración se agito.

Al mirarme, sus ojos se suavizaron.

-Lo siento Edward, pero es la verdad.

Pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y sentia mi cara arder.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ISABELLA, VAS A TENER A MI HIJO! ¡NO PUEDES MATAR A MI HIJO! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN? ¡NO PUEDES! ¡NO TIENES ESE DERECHO! ¡NO LO HARAS! ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?. Le grite mientras la zarandeaba y veía gruesas lagrimas rodar por sus ojos.

Ella solo asintió y se dejo caer nuevamente al piso para abrazar sus piernas con sus brazos y hundir su cabeza en sus piernas mientras sollozaba desesperadamente.

Me limite a mirarla, tome mis llaves y Sali del departamento lo mas rapido que pude.

Solo queria olvidar.

**Bella Pov:**

¡Edward no podia hacerme esto! ¡el no era quien! ¡no podia decidir Haci por mi!

¡simplemente no podia!

Yo era la madre, yo podia decidir si quería o no tener un hijo ¡no el!

¿acaso el no podia enterme?

La respuesta era obvia … no

-todo esto es por tu maldita culpa!. Le dije a mi vientre.

-No se si estas escuchándome estupido feto, ¡pero todo esto es por ti! ¡por tu maldita culpa! ¡no debi concebirte!. ¡TE ODIO! ¡POR TI EDWARD DEBE ESTAR ODIANDOME! ¡POR TI ESTOY PEOR QUE ANTES! ¡POR TI ES TODO LO QUE ME OCURRE!. Comencé a gritarle mientras me daba fuertes golpes en el abdomen hasta sentir un ligero punzón de dolor.

Y alli estaba mi respuesta, ¡eso era! Podria suicidarme …

Era la respuesta a mis problemas, podria acabar con mi vida y con la de este bebe no deseado…

Edward tendria que comprender que yo no quiero, que no puedo tener un hijo enfermo, que ese seria el peor error que pudiésemos cometer, no tenemos dinero, lo que ganamos a penas y alcanza para lo necesario, a veces estamos sin comer… y un niño es un gasto, pero lo es mas si esta enfermo y necesita estar siendo atendido constantemente.

Eso no seria bueno para el … no estaria bien traer a el mundo a un ser para pasar trabajo. ¡eso no esta bien!

Fui a la cocina por un cuchillo y regrese a la sala, me sente en el sofa observando aquel pequeño pero peligroso objeto, analizando las posibles formas de inflingirme dolor.

Miles de ideas cruzaron por mi mente, podria tal vez simplemente cortar mis venas, podria apuñalear a aquel pequeño ser que poco a poco crecía dentro de mi, tambien podria simplemente ir cortándome hasta no poder mas …

Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa … pero aun asi deseaba lastimarme.

Decidí cortar primero en un solo sitio para ver si podria soportar el dolor.

Cerré los ojos y me dije.

-Vamos Bella, respira. Me dije mientras pasaba el filo del cuchillo sobre mi muslo derecho.—ahhh—un grito ahogado salio de mi garganta al sentir aquel filo cortar mi suave piel.

Sin quererlo baje la mirada para ver lo que habia ocasionado y al ver la sangre correr por mi pierna senti unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

-Oh por Dios…. Oh por Dios … ¿Qué he hecho?. Me repetia una y otra vez .

Corrí rápidamente hacia el baño para limpiarme la herida, la lave y limpie, por suerte no era lo suficientemente profunda como para necesitar puntos.

Cambie mi short por un pantalón de pijama y me dirigí a limpiar las gotas de sangre derramadas en la sala.

No queria que Edward se enterase de este pequeño episodio.

Al terminar me acosté en la cama, habia pasado la la tarde y el aun no aparecia, estaba tan ocupada pensando en que este pequeño ser no deberia nacer que no habia notado la hora.

Edward llego ebrio alrededor de las 3am.

Estuve esperándolo, queria hablar con el, pero en cuanto estuvo a mi lado comenzo a llorar y yo … me acobarde… simplemente no pude, no pude decirle que queria acabar con la vida de nuestro hijo, asi que solo … ignore su llanto y fingí dormir ¿egoísta? Tal vez … pero era eso lo que mas deseaba, dormir, dormir y no despertar jamas.

*************

A partir de ese dia las cosas habian cambiado mucho mas y para peor, intentaba hablar con Edward pero el se negaba, solo le veia para dormir, nunca estaba en casa, cuando le llamaba no atendía y cuando estaba en casa conmigo se limitaba a ignorarme.

Habia pasado alrededor de un mes, todo seguia igual, ecepto porque tenia el abdomen algo mas grande, comia chocolates cada que podia, aunque me lo hubiesen prohibido no podia resistirme, y porque la herida que tenia en mi pierna aun no habia sanado, de hecho estaba mucho mas profunda, no le habia dado importancia ya que siempre la tenia cubierta, pero habia comenzado a molestarme hace 2 dias y al mirarla, me di cuenta de que estaba realmente mal, estaba profunda, muy abierta y parecia infectada.

Decidí ir hoy al medico, y como era de esperarse estaba esperando a que me llamasen al consultorio, estaba realmente asustada.

-Bella cariño, puedes pasar. Me llamo Renata.

-Muchas gracias. Le dije.

-Buenas tardes doctor Siobhan.

-Buenas tardes Bella, por favor—hizo un gesto con la mano—toma asiento.

Me sente.

-¿y bien? ¿a que debo esta visita?, aun no es el dia de tu consulta.

-Sucede que me corte en la pierna, para ser mas exacta a nivel del muslo hace un mes, y la herida aun no ha cerrado, mas bien parece que se ha abierto de mas, esta profunda y creo que esta infectada.—al ver su expresión añadí rápidamente—la limpie y le hice una curación pero parece no funcionar.

-Bella, estas diciéndome que te hiciste una herida hace un mes y no habias venido ¿Por qué? …

-No lo considere necesario, además fue algo muy superficial, nada grave solo un pequeño aruño.

-Isabella… ¿no te explique acaso que hasta la minima lesion puede resultar realmente peligrosa?

-Lo hizo doctor pero …

-¿pero que Isabella?

No respondi, estaba de muy mal humor, este hombre realmente habia logrado irritarme.

-Simplemente no lo considere importante doctor, ¿podria mirarme la herida simplemente y mandarme algun medicamento?

Siobhan suspiro.

-Isabella, _Todo diabético debe cuidar muy bien sus pies, ya que son las zonas más propensas a sufrir golpes o heridas. Estas lesiones pueden ser muy graves debido a que los problemas de circulación que tiene el diabético, favorecen las infecciones y evitan la cicatrización de la heridas. El diabético puede desarrollar daños en sus nervios, los cuales producen pérdida de sensación de dolor y no se da cuenta que hay un problema que necesita ser tratado. En algunos casos, cuando pequeñas lesiones que no han sido atendidas se complican, puede amputarse la zona afectada, que frecuentemente son los dedos de los pies y otras veces el pie o toda la pierna._ Pero que en tu caso resulta ser en el nivel superior de la pierna, es decir, en "el muslo".

-¿Qué me quiere decir con esto doctor?

-Que voy a revisarte la herida, y te realizare exámenes, pero que debido al tiempo sin tratamiento lo mejor sera que te prepares en caso de que sea necesaria la amputación.

Espera… ¿hoy bien?

¿Amputación?

¿Amputación?

¿AMPUTACION?

Oh por Dios …esto no puede ser cierto.

-Por favor desvístete Isabella, te revisare con calma.

El doctor Siobhan, me reviso la herida, me mando a hacer innumerables cantidades de exámenes y dijo que me llamaría en cuanto estuviesen listas.

2dias después.

Otra vez … aquí estaba observando al Doctor Siobhan, mientras leia los resultados de mis examenes.

Debatiéndome entre llamar a Edward y contarle o si simplemente deberia callar…

Hacia un mes que el no me dirigía la palabra… ¿Qué debia hacer?

-Bien Bella, he acabado de ver tus exámenes y debo decirte que la amputación del miembro es necesario.

-Bien. Fue todo lo que pude decir ante esa noticia.

-¿estas bien Bella?

-Eso creo … me pondre en contacto con usted doctor. Dije mientras me ponia de pie y salia.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor corrigiendo unos examenes ya que me habia tocado hacer de suplente de Geografia por unos dias cuando Bella llego.

-Edward … ¿podemos hablar un minuto, por favor?

Decidi ignorarla, como habia hecho durante todo un mes, no le hablaria hasta que ella se disculpase conmigo por lo que dijo.

-Edward por favor …

Seguí ignorándola…

-Edward, dicen que deben amputarme una pierna. Susurro.

No podia dar credito a lo que estaba oyendo.

Gire y al mirar sus ojos acuosos no pude resistirlo, por instinto me puse de pie rápidamente y la abrase, la abrase mientras ella sollozaba en mis brazos.

Estuvimos hablando, Bella me conto lo sucedido y me explico sus razones.

-Edward lo siento, yo … no se que decir. Dijo con la voz rasposa.

-No tienes porque disculparte Bella. Dije mientras limpiaba sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡por mi culpa tu hijo tendra una mama manca! ¿acaso no lo ves? ¿no logras verlo? ¡ahora menos que nunca deseo tener un hijo!¡todo este lio lo he ocasionado yo!. Decia con voz ronca mientras nuevas lagrimas surcaban de sus ojos cafes.

-Bella por favor … no digas eso … no esta bien, tendrás a mi hijo. Le dije mientras sentia mis ojos picar.

-Edward por favor … ¡entiéndeme! ¡no quiero un hijo pobre, enfermo y con una madre manca! ¡tu tampoco me querrás!

-¿de que estas hablando? Pregunte furioso.

-en cuanto me veas, te voy a dar asco, voy a tener que andar con muletas porque no tenemos el dinero para una prótesis, ni una silla de ruedas, vas a tener que ayudarme en todo ¿has pensado acaso en mi? ¿has pensado en lo que eso ocasionara en mi? ¿lo has hecho? ¡NO!, solo piensas en ti, solo piensas en que quieres un hijo sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias.

-Isabella—rugí—tendrás a mi hijo y fin de la discusión.

Ella me miraba llena de ira, sus ojos reflejaban frustración y dolor.

¿era egoísta? Tal vez … pero no podia permitir que ella matara a mi hijo, a un pedacito de mi solo porque estábamos teniendo problemas.

*****

Pasaron los dias y el doctor Siobhan nos llamo para darnos el dia de la operación, Bella estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y deprimida.

Luego de que todo estuviese planeado, nos dirigimos al hospital donde a Bella le fue amputada la pierna.

Durante la operación hubo una complicación con el feto y según los médicos ambas se salvaron por un "milagro". Después de esa "complicación" el medico nos hablo diciendo que en este caso lo mejor seria programar un aborto ya que estaba en riesgo la salud de Bella, dijo que las probabilidades de morir eran muy altas.

Estuve hablando con ella y decidimos que tendria el bebe a pesar de lo riesgoso que era.

Al salir del hospital le regalaron a Bella una silla de ruedas, lo cual la hacia sentirse mas miserable.

Las cosas con ella en silla de ruedas cada vez se volvían mas difíciles.

Cada dia que pasaba ella estaba mas distante, mas ida … hablaba poco y cuando lo hacia era para decirme cosas como ¡estoy manca y embarazada, voy a morirme y todo es por tu maldita culpa!.

Luego de una de esas charlas entre en razon y le dije que estaba bien, que se realizara el aborto si era lo que quería pero ella se escudo diciendo "el niño ha crecido, ahora ya no podemos matarle",pero a mi parecer ella esperaba morir durante el parto.

Los 7meses que faltaban del embarazo culminaron y Bella fue a dar a luz a una hermosa Niña.

Como era de esperarse todo se complico y Bella murio.

Murio, dejándome tan solo con una pequeña parte de ella.

Era lo que ella queria, queria morir para acabar con su sufrimiento, nunca lo dijo, pero yo lo sabia, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta y tambien sabia que ella moriria.

Me habia preparado mentalmente miles de veces, pero aun asi el dolor me invadió al recibir la noticia de su muerte.

Era el ser que mas amaba y se fue … se fue dejandome con mi pequeña niña Rennesme, con un enorme cargo de conciencia, con culpabilidad por saber que murio complaciéndome y tambien, dejándome con un atisbo de locura…

* * *

**No soy muy buena escribiendo cosas "tristes", lo hice solo porque quise probar algo nuevo, de hecho es el primer one-shot "triste" que hago, espero les halla gustado.**


End file.
